Bajo la lluvia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Chat Noir a veces solo era un gato perdido bajo la lluvia, en busca de un hogar que le hiciera sentir calor en su interior. Marinette era ese hogar que buscaba de forma inconsiente.


_Pues tenía algunas ideas que quería subir, dado que no tengo internet en este momento, creo que las subiré todas al mismo tiempo._

 _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _(Chat Noir x Marinette)_

 **Bajo la lluvia**

Había muchas cosas que provocaban que la vida de Adrien fuera algo complicada, ser modelo tan joven, la ausencia de su madre y su padre tan estricto como siempre, lo hacían tener que contenerse en muchas ocasiones. Debía ser lo que el mundo esperaba de él, aunque eso fuera muchas veces en contra de sus propios deseos. Por eso le encantaba ser Chat Noir, era cuando tenía su libertad, donde nadie lo vería mal por hacer lo que quería.

También estaba el factor de su amada My lady.

Si tan solo pudiera ser siempre Chat Noir, defender a Paris de los malos y saltar entre los tejados en una noche estrellada.

Sería perfecto.

A veces deseaba separar sus dos identidades, quedarse solo con la del gato negro que era conocido por todos los parisinos. Pero eso tendría sus consecuencias, no estaría con sus compañeros de colegio todo el tiempo, quienes se habían ganado un lugar especial en su interior.

Por eso había tomado la decisión de que cuando fuera Chat Noir, haría lo posible por olvidar que era Adrien Agreste.

Aunque sea por unas horas.

Pero no siempre pasaba tan fácil, como ese día, donde todo parecía haberse reunido para que fuera esos días malos por debajo del pésimo y las ganas de suicidarte. Su padre nuevamente lo había ignorado por su trabajo, pero no sin antes advertirle sobre sus responsabilidades y el castigo que tendría de seguir jugando con sus amigos. Nino se había molestado con él porque había terminado rompiendo la promesar de pasar esa tarde de cumpleaños juntos, pues su padre se lo había impedido. Fallo con sus compañeros de colegio en una presentación por su trabajo, causando que perdieran por su culpa. Había roto el teléfono de Alya en un error, causando que esta lo viera con odio pues no había subido unos videos exclusivos al Ladyblog.

El mundo parecía odiarlo hoy.

Incluso Nathalie la asistente de su padre le había dado una mirada de total decepción cuando descubrió la falta que tenía en varias de sus clases privadas.

Lo peor de todo había sido el error con su amiga Marinette, sin querer en clases había empujado a la chica, cuando intentaba solucionar las cosas con Alya. La chica había caído sobre un tarro de pinturas, pues estaban en clase de arte, provocando la risa de sus compañeros y unas burlas muy crueles de Chloé.

Su querida amiga había salido totalmente humillada cuando la rubia envió la fotografía a todos sus contactos, incluso ganando una columna en el periódico parisino.

Como si todavía faltara la cereza del pastel, su querida Lady no había llegado a la patrulla.

Solo por las noches, intentaba olvidar que era Adrien por unas horas. Pero no podía, sus problemas como el agreste lo estaban atormentando. Tanto que ignoraba el fuerte aguacero que estaba sobre él, que provoco que los tejados fueran resbalosos y terminara en el suelo de espaldas en unos segundos.

Comparado a todo lo sucedido ese día.

El dolor de su espalda era lo menos en que preocuparse.

Las personas estaban preocupadas por regresar a sus casas, que ignoraban al chico con traje de gato tirado en una acera poco transitada. El chico tenía la mirada perdida en la noche lluviosa que estaba sobre él, deseando que todo desapareciera.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, pero al dejar de sentir la lluvia sobre su cara, abrió sus ojos felinos.

Los ojos verde felinos de Chat Noir, chocaron con los celestes claro de su adorable compañera de clase, Marinette. La peli azul que probablemente ahora debía odiar a su identidad civil, aun notaba un poco de pintura rosada en el cabello de la chica.

-Marinette-murmuro algo culpable.

Pero esta aun lo veía preocupada, notando probablemente su expresión derrotada.

-Chat Noir, es una sorpresa verte fuera de mi hogar en estas condiciones-dijo la peli azul con un poco de humor.

El joven pestañeo antes de notar que efectivamente, estaba en la acera donde vivía su compañera de clase. Giro a verla con ojos algo tristes, lo que provocó que esta suspirara derrotada.

…

Momentos después con un leve saludo a sus padres, Chat Noir estaba en la habitación de Marinette con bastante curiosidad. La chica había estado secando su cabello primero con una toalla y luego con una secadora. Por suerte su traje era aprueba de agua, así que no tuvo problema con el resto de su cuerpo. Miro curioso el lugar cuando está bajo para traerle un poco de leche caliente y galletas.

El cuarto parecía el de una chica común, pero como Marinette tenía buen gusto por la moda todo tenía un poco de aire artístico y hermoso.

Sonrió al ver en una mesa de computadora, un portarretrato con Alya, Nino, Marinette y él en su forma civil. Producto de un viaje juntos a la playa hace un mes, recordaba lo avergonzada que había pasado la chica y lo mucho que costo hablarle, pues había actuado extrañamente tímida.

Marinette era una buena amiga para Adrien, incluso en su forma de Chat Noir la había visitado en ocasiones. Mayormente cuando pasaba alguna animalia en la ciudad y el veía que ella estaba cerca, solía ir algunas tardes para asegurar que no hubiera pasado nada.

Esta lo aceptaba en su cuarto hablando durante horas de temas irrelevantes, era genial hablar con Marinette sin que tartamudeara o dijera cosas sin sentido. La chica tenía una gran cantidad de temas, poseía sueños y era muy amigable.

Si fuera también así con su forma civil, probablemente sería su mejor amiga, como era la mejor amiga de Chat Noir.

-Pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua-dijo Marinette luego de darle las galletas con leche caliente.

Chat rio sin humor.

-Tuve un mal día…por lo cual no note la lluvia Princess-contesto con voz algo apagada.

La mirada de Marinette cambio a una preocupada, antes de poner una mano sobre su hombro. Al verla noto una mirada de comprensión, pues aunque probablemente no sabía que había pasado, con decirle mal día había entendido que las cosas no fueron bien para él.

Le indicaba que ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Que bien se sentía, aunque al recordar que él la había humillado sin culpa en la tarde, se sintió algo incómodo.

-Yo tampoco tuve en buen día-

Trago nervioso y aparto la vista.

-¿Tu cabello rosado debe ser algún indicador?-

-Fui humillada públicamente en Paris por una compañera de clase, todo esto porque un amigo me empujo y caí sobre varias pinturas…si quieres reírte pueden buscar la foto en internet-

-T-Tu… ¿estas enojada con él?-

Marinette giro a verlo con sorpresa y curiosidad, él en cambio esquivo rápidamente la mirada, siendo un total cobarde.

-¿Con Adrien?-pregunto la chica con una mano en su mentón.

Luego soltó una ligera risa al imaginarse enojada con el rubio, algo que era casi imposible.

-Estoy segura que Adrien lo hizo sin intención, parecía algo preocupado todo el día por culpa de su trabajo como modelo…en realidad temo no poder haberle sido de ayuda, pero ya hable con la clase como la presidente y al menos solucione un poco algunos de sus problemas-

-¿Problemas?-

-Solucione el problema de la presentación y podremos exponer en unos días cuando él esté más libre, logre recuperar unos videos importantes que Alya tenía en el teléfono que ya no funciona y junto con Nino haremos una fiesta mañana donde él pueda estar-

Los ojos de Chat la miraban con total incredulidad, en cambio la chica parecía animada al haber hecho todo aquello. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, por estar buscando ayuda de todos sus conocidos y hablar con el director hasta tarde, había faltado a la salida de patrulla con Chat Noir.

Esperaba no estuviera enojado con Ladybug.

-Tú hiciste todo eso por Adrien-murmuro Chat volviendo su vista a su taza humeante, con una seriedad poco característica de él.

La peli azul sonrió vagamente.

-Adrien tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga-hablo con una leve sonrisa Chat Noir.

Las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaron ante el cumplido, imaginando que Adrien también se pusiera igual de feliz. Aunque probablemente el joven nunca se diera cuenta de nada, todo estaba realizado para que pareciera que la clase se había puesto de acuerdo, si alguien preguntaba ella solo diría que estaba dirigiendo las cosas para que tuvieran orden.

La joven dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, cuando la cabeza de Chat Noir se acomodó en su regazo.

¿Pero qué rayos?

El héroe se había acomodado con la cabeza en su regazo, también se había encogido un poco como si fuera un pequeño gato perdido en busca de mimos.

Dado que se sentía culpable por no haber ido a la patrulla, puso una mano sobre el cabello rubio acariciándolo como si fuera una mascota.

-Sin duda eres una persona genial Marinette-murmuro casi con un ronroneo.

La peli azul sonrió antes de comenzar a tararear una vieja nada.

Chat no se dormiría jamás con Marinette a su lado, no quería perder su identidad como héroe frente a ella, pero igualmente se dio el lujo de relajarse y disfrutar al lado de la chica. Sintiendo un extraño calor en su interior, él estaba enamorado de Ladybug.

Pero en ese momento, durante ese instante.

Solo deseaba congelar el tiempo y dejar que Marinette lo mimara. Pues al lado de la chica sentía que olvidaba que era Chat Noir, que era Adrien Agreste, a su lado, solo era un pequeño gato perdido bajo la lluvia que busca la protección de alguien.

Algo que Marinette siempre hacía con él.

 **Fin**

 _Una parte de mí se molesta por que ellos sean tan inocentes en no notar a sus otras identidades. Pero también lo veo tierno :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
